Bloodsucker
by BethyHIsOffTheChain-x
Summary: Edward and Bella, have moved together for the firsst time and have started school once again... how does it end up?
1. Chapter 1

Edward

it is the first time we are moving. We as in me and bella. It must be so hard for her. This is where she is from.

It has been 2 years since we have graduated from high school. Which means Bella's old friends will be starting to come back from college.

I am wondering how she will cope, the good thing is that the whole family is going tomorrow. We are going to a new house, which as loads f room. We are moving to Alaska. As far away from here as possible.

Bella

I cant belive we are finally leaving. Getting out of this crap town. Starting a whole new life.

Everything is packed and ready to go. It is getting loaded into the car right now.

I have to admit, this is weird. Leaving this place.

Next week

"I got a surprise for you." edward smiled and handed me an envelope.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" hes smirked. "school!"

"You have to be joking. I only just made it through high school in Forks!"

"Dont worry. I have spoken to the school and we start on Monday and we are in the same classes."

"Wow. You must have worked hard on this."

"Well, are you impressed?"

"very impressed." I said getting up and walking towards him. "Mr. Vampire." I whispered.

He must have got the idea. He started to kiss me. Like I was never going to see him again. He picked me up, during the kiss, and took me up to our room. He opened the door and dropped me onto the bed. I pulled him to join me and I ripped his shirt off.

That Following Monday

Edward

"You had to pick a school with uniforms." bella hissed as we got out of the car.

"stop moaning. Carlisle picked the school, not me. And anyway, I think you look good in it." I whispered as we walked in the front door.

Edward and Bella Cullen. We are new students." I smiled.

"Why yes, of course." she replied. "Here are your timetables."

we looked at the sheets and saw we had english first. We walked to the classroom hand in hand and opened the door quietly.

"Sorry to disturb you. My name is edward and this is bella. We are new."

"Hello there. Here are your books and there is an empty desk at the back." we walked over and looked at the book.

"Of mice and men." bella whispered. "How crap."

"Surely it isnt that bad." I reassured her. Throughout the day, we had to keep introducing ourselves. It was getting quite annoying.

By the time it was lunch, we were releaved. We each got a tray of food and left it untouched.

As we sat there is silence, we heard this cheering sound. We looked at the door to see a jock come into the room.

"Shit." bella muttered under her breath.

"bella, what is it?"

"It cant be."

"Cant be what!"

"My ex boyfriend."

**Dun dun dun!**

**hope you like it =]**

**review maybe?**


	2. introductionn!

Bella

How could this be? Why is he in Alaska? Surely he would be in college far away from here?

I could tell Edward was trying to read my mind. It was a bit annoying how he wouldn't stop staring at my every move. "What are you thinking?" he asked me. I decided to have some fun with this.

"I am thinking about how much I want to go over and suck his blood as I can smell it from here."

"Bella, you need to fight the temptation. I know they smell good. But you have to be strong."

I started to laugh." I was only joking."

I have a feeling he was annoyed with me. "Tell me what you were thinking." he mumbled.

"I was thinking how weird it must be for everyone to see you staring at me like that."

"Oh. I see." he then glared at the jock. "you have to make sure you don't bump into him. It could ruin everything." at that point, Rosalie came in on her own, as Emmett was out hunting. As she walked through the canteen, there were quite a few wolf whistles in her direction. She just laughed them off.

"Hola mi amigos!"

"I'm guessing you just had Spanish…" I laughed.

"Si Senorita." she smiled. "how has your first day been?"

"Interesting." Edward answered, still glaring at the jock he is growing to hate.

We all sat there is silence until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. "Hi Rosalie."

"Cam isn't it?"

"Yeah." he smiled. he looked around at me and Edward. He then turned back at me and stared. "Bella?"

I looked up and sighed. "Hi." I mumbled.

Edward

Great. Just great. He had to come over.

"What are you doing in Alaska?" he asked Bella.

"I have… umm… come over with my family." she answered, holding onto my hand.

"I thought your dad was in the police force in Forks?"

"He is. I have moved with Edwards family. Me and dad were having problems so I talked to people and Edwards mum and dad are my legal guardians." she lied. I have to admit, it wasn't bad as well!

"Oh. What are you doing in school? I thought you would be in college…"

Bella then hesitated. "Why are you in school?" she backfired.

"I flunked, so had to repeat to get a sporting scholarship."

"I see…"

"So Bella…"

"I have to go." she quietly said and walked out of the room.

"Go." Rosalie thought. "I will sort him out."

I walked out after her and saw he running into the forest. "BELLA!" I shouted and ran after her. When I finally caught up with her, she started to cry. "don't worry about it." I whispered and kissed her pale forehead. "Everything is going to be ok." I stayed hugging her for a few more minutes, when a mobile was starting to ring. It was Alice. "Hey Alice!" I answered the phone. But she was speaking so quickly, that I couldn't understand her. "Alice! Slow down!"

"It is bella."

"What about her?"

"There is this other guy. He is planning something."

"What is he planning?"

"I don't know." she cried down the phone. " but it involves bella."

"How does he involve her?"

"I think he wants to kill her." she mumbled.

"But he cant. Humans cant kill vampires. He wouldn't know how and where to start!"

Alice didn't say anything. "Umm… Edward? I didn't say anything about him being human."

"you have got to be kidding. Did you get a name?"

"Yeah. But I have never heard of him before."

"Just tell me the name!"

"Cam. I didn't catch the surname."

"Shit." I thought.

"Excuse me, I would prefer it if you didn't use that language." alice giggled nervously.

"Sorry." I smirked.

**hope you like it =]**

**and pleaseee reviieewww!!!!**

**xxx**


	3. He is A

Edward

"why are you smirking?" Bella asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Alice was talking about me."

"She wasn't though."

"Edward… tell me the truth. I heard alice say my name."

"No she didn't." I was being stubborn.

"Why are you being so annoying?" she screamed and ran off into the woods. When she is in a mood, you should leave her.

When I got tot school, bella was no where to be seen.

When it was the end of school, I was waiting for the others to come. But the minute the bell went, I saw cam come out on his own. He was walking in my direction. Towards the car.

"Edward Cullen."

"Cameron Taylor. What do you want?"

"you and bella ay? Hooking up?"

"We have been 'hooked up' for about 4 years."

"Woah dude!" he cheered and his hand up for a high five. I just ignored him.

Bella

When I was going out with cam, I always thought he was a bit weird. But I never thought anything of it. Everyone has their own weird quirks. I think I need to speak to someone. When I got home, I went into Carlisle's office. "I have a problem." I blushed.

"what's wrong bella?"

"Is there any other enemies of vampires that are not werewolf's?"

"Of course there is. Why do you ask such a question like that?"

I then told him the whole story up to me coming to talk to him. "So you think he is against us?"

"I dunno. Otherwise, why did alice see him wanting to kill me?"

"Does he know you are a vampire?"

"No. would he know about all you of then?"

"I think he might. If he is what I think he is." he then heard everyone come home from school. "I think we need to call a family meeting." then, suddenly everyone came into the office. "Thanks alice." Carlisle muttered.

"What is going on Carlisle?" Emmett asked, whilst sitting down. I looked around the room to find everyone staring at Carlisle. Except one. Edward.

"We have a problem with someone at the new school."

"Who is it?" jasper asked, quietly but curiously.

"His name is Cameron Taylor." I jumped in.

"Why is he trouble?"

"I think he knows about us being vampires." everyone was shocked. They didn't believe it.

"How do you even know him?" Rosalie asked.

"I used to go out with him but since I last saw him, he actually hasn't changed a bit. And he still has the unusual eye colour."

"What eye colour?" Carlisle was getting worried. I could sense it.

"I dunno. Like a reddy brown."

"Does he have the same sort of hair colour? And very tall?"

"Yup. That sounds a lot like him." I answered. Carlisle suddenly became more paler than he already was.

"Carlisle, what is wrong?" alice whispered. "I cant see anything."

"I know who, I mean what, you are talking about. Just to make sure, did you ever meet the parents of this Cam?"

"Only his dad as his mum died when he was born. There were pictures everywhere though. Cam looks like his mum a lot."

"Ok. I know what we are dealing with. We are dealing with a necromencer."

"What is that?" Edward suddenly asked.

"A necromencer is someone who can control the undead." everyone went quiet. "They can also control some vampires." at this point, everyone just stared at me.

"What can we do?" I whispered.

"We just have to wait and see what happens."

"What is something bad happens whilst at school?"

"three things you don't do. Scream, run or try to kill it."

"What happens if you do any of those three things?" jasper asked.

"Depends on if he is feeling generous or not." Carlisle looked down. Everyone then looked at me again.

**What do you think is going to happen now? Will it attack? Will it stay where it is? **

**Please say what you think and I might include it in my story!**

**So yeah… review!**


	4. ruined the family?

**Hey people! I am so sorry that it has been ages til I have updated… for all my stories! I have exams atm and it is hell! But I have been writing the chapters down in a book… it is just that I don't have time to type them up. =]**

**So here is the next chapter!**

Bella

How am I going to face him at school? Knowing he wants to kill me. It isn't fair.

"Bella," Carlisle asked. " did you tell him any important information when you two were together?" Edward flinched slightly when he said this.

"No. not that I can think of. It was ages ago. I cant-" I was cut off by Alice. She could see something.

"I can see Bella. Bella in a males room." she stuttered. "cam is there."

"What happens next alice?" jasper asks. Alice didn't say anything and Edward quietly moaned.

"They kiss."

I could feel Edwards grip getting loser until his hands dropped off my shoulders. I had to reassure him.

"They don't always come true, right?" I begged alice. I could tell what was coming though.

"I'm sorry bella." Carlisle said whilst esme put her arm around me. "visions like that usually come true."

Everyone was silent until Esme whispered "Why don't we go and have a sit down on our own?" she then ushered me out of the room.

Edward

"excuse me, but I would like to speak to Edward please." Carlisle said, which got everyone out of the room. "I can feel your anger son. I understand why as well." I stayed silent. "I think I can explain the kiss if you would like to hear." I looked up at Carlisle, which was a sign for him to carry on talking. " right. I have an idea how we can get more information about necromancers. But I warn you, it is risky, dangerous and it will hurt."

Bella

"Are you feeling better now dear?" esme asked, bringing me yet another cup of coffee.

"I think I will be fine." I looked down at the coffee and then blurted out "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Ever since I had anything to do with this family, I have caused trouble."

"That is a lie. You have changed the family for the better."

"I would like to know how."

"well, you have changed all of our lives. We all love you and you have changed Edwards life. We have never seen him so happy before you came."

"but what about all the trouble with James and stuff?"

"that was nothing to some things we have been through." she then hugged me.

Edward

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah. I am so sure." I told him."

"Right. You have to remember everything I said."

"Don't worry. I will. Right. First step. Break up with Bella."


	5. On The Run

**heyy! sorry the late update! been so busy with gcse's but i have officially finished!!! and have got prom coming up soon! also, if any of you have twitter, follow me! my name is bethanyyy28**

**please review guys!**

Bella

I didn't understand what he meant. "Your breaking up with me?" I started to cry.

"I would never want to be apart from you." he whispered.

"But you just said we need to break up."

"but Bella-" he put his arms around me but I pushed him away. He didn't bother to fight back.

"Get out." I quietly said.

"Bella-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed. He calmly walked out the room and I saw him run into the forest. I lasted 30 seconds before I collapsed into tears. I was crying in the room for a few until there was a knock at the door. "Go away Edward. I don't want to talk to you." I shouted threw my pillow. I didn't hear anything else. Suddenly, there was someone sitting next to me on my bed.

"Bella dear." I heard Carlisle say soothingly. "I appear to have thought you have got the wrong the end of the stick."

"but Edward said we had to-" I was in hysterics. I couldn't control myself.

"Bella, I need to talk to you calmly."

"There is no point. I am going back to Charlie." I thought about it and started crying.

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted. Jasper entered the room and whispered to Carlisle.

Carlisle 

"What is up with Bella?" jasper asked, looking curiously at her.

"What! Why?"

"It is all part of the plan with cam. Edward is breaking up with her so she can get closer to cam."

"That is a clever plan."

"But I need your help with something. I need you to calm down bella for me."

"That would be fine, but she is gone." he told me and she wasn't there.

Bella

I was running. I wanted to get as far as away from here as possible. I sat down and got my phone out.

Looking through my contacts, I saw a number I hadn't called in a while. I pressed call. There was no answer, so I left a message.

"Hey. When you get this, can you call me?"

I carried on looking through my phone and dialled another number. "Hi. Its bella."

A mans voice said "Hi bella. I will go and get him."

I then heard another voice answer the phone. "Bella?"

"Hey Jacob." I cried.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"Edward broke up with me." I sobbed.

"Stay where you are. I am coming to get you."


	6. A Step Too Far

**HEYYY!!!! Right… I have to say, I typed the end wrong on the last story… I misread my own writing! It was meant to end with Bella saying "Edward broke up with me. I'm coming to yours."**

**So yeahh….**

**Hope you like the chapter ****J**

Bella

As I drove into la push, a flood of memories came back to me. Good and bad. Us chilling, us building the bikes but then I also remember falling off the bike and nearly getting attacked by a werewolf and jumping into the sea.

When I reached their house, Jake was outside waiting for me.

"Hey bella!" Jacob welcomed me with the hug I have been waiting for. "What happened with the bloodsucker?" he asked, grinning like he was happy about it.

"Jacob, I came to get away from the whole vampire thing, not talk about them."

"I cant really help it when you stink…" we were both silent for a while. This was the first time we were together when I was a vampire. "You have no idea how much I am tempted to kill you." he smiled.

"Gee… thanks." I muttered.

"You know I didn't mean it say it like that." he put his arm around me. " I would never be mean to you. I still love you Bells."

"Thanks jake." I smiled. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure. That will be fine. I will set up a bed for you on the floor in my room."

"Jacob… remember? I am a vampire… we don't sleep."

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot that."

"Also, please can you not tell your dad? As he will tell Charlie and I don't want him to find out about me and the freak."

"But you are a vampire as well which means you are a freak…"

"Shut up jake."

"Right… shutting up." he grinned, which made me laugh.

"I am going to go for a walk. I will be back later. I will climb through the window."

Alice

"Alice, you are very tense. don't worry about her." jasper kissed my neck.

"But I cant see her."

"Which means she will probably be with the dog." he whispered.

"I need to see her." I confirmed.

"You know what Edward would say if you went."

"But jasper, she is our sister! We need to help her and look after her!"

"Which is why you should let me go. On my own."

"But Jasper-"

"But nothing. You have to trust me. If I am not back by sun down, tell Carlisle. Try and keep it away from Edward though." he then kissed me and ran out of our room.

Suddenly, Edward came into the room. "Alice, what is going on?"

"Nothing Edward." I whispered.

"Alice, tell me."

"there is nothing Edward!"

"I know you are not telling the truth. Tell me what is going on. If you love me, you would tell me where jasper has gone."

I sighed. He got me and he knew it. "Well…"

Jasper

I could smell her. The scent has been getting stronger. I was close.

"Bella?" I called. "Bella? You there?"

"Over here." I heard someone whisper. I ran over and found her crying, whilst sitting in a tree.

"Why are you in a tree?"

"I needed to get away from humans and other things and stuff."

"So you want me to go?" I started to climb down.

"No! please stay. I didn't mean it like that." she pulled me back up so I was sitting next to her.

"where are you staying tonight?"

"I am going to try and stay with Jacob. If I can get used to the smell."

That made me laugh. "Why don't you come home? Everyone is missing you. Especially Alice and Esme."

"Edward doesn't even miss me then." she sobbed.

"you know I didn't mean it like that bells." I put my arm around her for comfort. "He misses you the most out of all of us. I have never seen him like this before."

"I'm not too sure jasper."

"Please bella. At least come and talk. I promise it wont go wrong."

"Let me borrow your phone. I need to call Jacob about what is going on."

When she called him, she handed the phone back and we started to walk back to the house together.

When we arrived, bella was greeted with a hug. "I have missed you so much sis!"

"umm thanks alice." she smiled. "I need to go and talk to Carlisle and apologise."

"Ok. I need to go and talk to Edward."

"I am not seeing him!" bella screamed.

"bella, you need to calm down." I told her. She suddenly became really calm.

Then, Edward came down the stairs and looked at bella. "Bella?"

I whispered into her ear "remember, stay calm."

"Bella, I think we need to talk." he whispered. "I have missed you so much." he lightly put his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her, but she stepped back. She removed the hands from her cheeks and slapped him.

"Bella!" I shouted. She turned around and I saw her smile.

"I am getting away from here. I am sorry and I am going to miss you all."

"Please don't leave." alice begged.

"Alice, I have to. Thank you Carlisle and esme for welcoming me into your home and thank you Emmett, Rosalie, jasper and alice for letting me in your family. don't worry, I will stay in touch."

She then left.

Emmett

Carlisle walked over to me and whispered "I want you to take Edward away for a few days. Take him hunting and attempt to take his mind off things."

"Come on Edward. Lets go for some guy time."

Edward didn't say anything. He just let me lead him out of the building. Everyone could see he was heart broken.

**Please review people!**

**more reviews means more updates :)**

**x**


	7. Back to my place?

**HEYY!!! how are you alll????**

**going to thorpe park tomorrow with lucy, megz and jenny... my fav girlys :)**

**i noticed i have had quite a few story alerts but not many reviews, so if you would like more of the story, pleasseeeee revieww :D**

Carlisle

As the kids left the room, it was only me and Esme left.

"I am worried about Edward." esme whispered. "And its your fault it has gone all wrong."

"I know. I feel terrible. What can I do?" I was truly gutted. Then my phone started to ring. "Bella?"

"Hey Carlisle. I apologise for earlier and the stuff with jasper."

"Don't worry about it dear,"

"Also, I mainly called to say that I will carry on helping you sort out cam."

"Thank you. We are very grateful."

Bella

The Next day

When I reached school, I saw Edward wasn't there. I decided 'plan cam' was into action. As I walked though the doors towards my lockers, I saw can and all his jock friends. When he saw me, he came over. "Hey Bella."

"Hi cam. Before you say anything, I apologise for the way I acted around you before. It was out of order."

"That's fine bellsy." he used my old nickname. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"We kinda broke up." I mumbled, fighting back the tears.

"That's too bad." he comforted. I could tell he was secretly happy. Then the bell went for first period. "What lesson have you got now?"

"I got biology." I replied. "What about you?"

"Me too. We are in all of the same classes."

"Oh. Cool" I smiled.

"Bellsy, would you wanna hang out at lunch?"

"I would love to." as we walked off, I texted Carlisle and said 'plan cam into action. Love B x'

As the day went on, I could see the old cam shining through the jock. "Bella, would you like to come back to mine afterwards? Help me with biology? I don't get how you understand it. It is like you have studied it before."

"Yeah sure. Would be nice to get out of the house."

When cam pulled up outside his house, he said "I warn you, my dad has a new girlfriend. They are like little kids."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they cant be that bad." Boy was I wrong!

When we entered the house, we heard a playful screech. "Get off me cheeky!"

"I'm so sorry." Cam whispered. "Dad. I'm home. I have got a friend round to study."

He led me to his room, which reminded me of Edwards. I sat down at his desk and started to open my books. He at down next to me and closed them. "What are you doing? You said you need help with biology."

"I want to talk first." he done a stupid grin which made me laugh.

After a few hours of talking, I realised I had to go. I stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for having me."

"My pleasure." he whispered. I walked out and then I realised I forget a text book. I turned around to find cam standing there holding my book. "I think you forgot something." he muttered. He couldn't stop looking at me. I stepped towards him. I should've stopped this but I knew I wouldn't be able to have the will power. All I could remember was the old cam. When we reached each other, we looked deep into each others eyes and he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was amazing. And perfect.

Alice

As we were all sitting in silence. Me, Jasper, Carlisle. Esme, Rose, Emmett and Edward, I got a vision, which meant Edward saw it as well.

"Oh god!" he cried and ran out of the room.

"What is it? What did you see?" Carlisle asked, wondering why Edward went running.

"It was bella. She was umm… making out with cam." everyone was shocked. "And it has happened. The clock said 17:36 and the time is 17:40"

"What a slut." Rosalie muttered.

I HATED bella. How could she do this to Edward? I hate her so much!


	8. Over The Line

**I know it has been ages since i last updated this, but i have been writing my one 'complicated lives' so maybe you want to go and check it out ;) i am really stuck on what can happen next, so if you wanna help please do :)**

Bella

Did that seriously just happen? I cant believe I just made out with him. Crap. Knowing my luck, Alice saw it. That means Edward did as well. Wait. Edward who? We are not together. I can do anything I want.

"Woah." Cam smiled. "That was defiantly a blast from the past."

"Wasn't it just." I murmured back. "That was one way to study biology." That made Cam laugh. "Look, i'm gonna head home now."

"Come on… you don't have to." Cam kissed me again. He knew it was irresistible for me. It was the same for him.

"But… I umm." I stuttered. Damn. He got me. We fell back onto the bed and started to make out like the world depended on it.

Edward

I decided to go to school today. Carlisle was making me.

As I drove into the school car park in my silver Volvo, I saw Cam's car. But there was more than one person in the car with him. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat.

As they got out the car, I watched them. They were holding hands. I couldn't bare this any longer. The girl I love, actually married to, is canoodling with another male.

I had to get away. I wasn't aware where I was running to until I saw a familiar sign. 'Welcome to Forks.'

I carried on running. I ran over the border line, which meant I started to hear angry voices. Werewolves.

I stopped when I reached the beach in La Push. I stood at the waters edge; staring out to sea.

"What do you think you are doing? This is our land."

Jacob

What does he think he is doing? Coming on this beach. He knew this was our territory. He turned around to face me and I saw he was in so much pain. "I know. I a, sorry. I had to get away and didn't realise where I was until I stopped running."

"Bloodsu- Edward, what happened?"

"Did Bella ever tell you about a male called Cam?"

"Nope. I have never heard of him." then a bell went off in my head. "Wait, did they go out a few years ago?"

"That's him. They are back together."

"What? I knew you two had broken up, but surely that is too quick? Like on the rebound?"

"Yes. Yes it is." There was an awkward silence between us until he asked "Is it alright if I stay on the beach for a bit. I wont do anything stupid."

"Yeah sure. I will warn the others." the only reason why I said yes was because I know what he was feeling. How it feels to see the girl you love get taken away.

"I am very grateful Jacob. I really am. Could you do me a favour?" I nodded and carried on. "Please can you ring Bella and ask her if she is free tonight? I want to see what she says."

"Umm… ok." I got my phone out and dialled. Someone picked up but no one was speaking. "Hello? Anyone there? Bella?"

"Bella cant come to the phone right now. We are busy." a male voice said and hung up. I could see so much pain through Edwards eyes. I never thought I would be saying this, but I feel sorry for the guy.


End file.
